princess reborn
by cuteknight101
Summary: usagi has been brought to the sentari comunitey but wait why does she need protecion? how does she know death? and why is she so powerful?


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young girl about the age of seventeen walked along the streets of a place she didn't want to be back at again this girls name was Usagi tsmino she has red eyes and blonde hair which was up in two buns on the top of her head with pony tail coming down from them and reaching her ankles. In front of her and behind her there were guards that would not leave her side and made Shaw she didn't run she had tried that and it hadn't come out to well. Passers by couldn't help but stare for two reasons one at the beauty of the girl and two at the guards. they came to a very large building that had the words sentari school for the talented they walked through loads of hall ways until they reached the door she hadn't seen since she was eight years old the door had the words principals office written on it clearly in bold witting. After a few minutes one of the guards knocked after realizing that she wasn't going to.

"Come in" a loud voice called from the other side of the door. Usagi went in after two of the guards and two of them went in after but the first thing she noticed out of everything in the room were three boys standing near the desk staring intently at her the first one was a little short and had silver hair that was pulled back in to a pony tale and cat like green eyes. The second one was very tall with brown hair pulled back in the same style and purplish blue eyes. The last one was normal height and had black hair in the same style and dark blue eyes they were all wearing a black and blur uniform that had silver pockets.

One of the guards from behind her noticed she wouldn't go any further in and grabbed her shoulder causing her head to turn to him

"Take your hand off me unless you wanna spend the next eternity burning in hell" she said angrily and the guard immediately let go scared of the girl who was so much smaller than him.

"You all may leave" a voice said

"Thanks" Usagi said turning around to leave

"Not you angel you and the starlight's stay"

"Starlight's?" she asked but got no response and realised since the guards had left and the three boys and the principle were left.

"Grandpa?" she said frustrated shocking the three boys who's eyes were wide and there jaws were on the floor

"angel you still have such a bad attitude I thought letting you live in the human world would be good for you" the man sighed and came out of the shadows he was a vey large man and had an expensive looking suit on he also had red hair and blue eyes he looked around 40 and his name was Ernest Witmore.

"and look at you're clothes angel" she was wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans that had rips in them and a white long sleeve top that's sleeves flared out at the end she also had on a pair of black trainers

"I told you not to call me angel, no I didn't change and there's nothing wrong with my clothes"

"Yes angel this is yaten" he said pointing at the boy who had silver hair

"This is taiki" he said pointing to the boy with brown hair

"This is seyia" he said pointing to the last

"And why are you telling me this and this guy looks familiar" she said pointing at seyia

"Errrrrr"

"Angel, remember that boy they called the belrock" they saw her expression change from anger to sadness and she nodded so he continued

"Well this is him"

"What!!"

Seyia thought she was scared of him and so did his team mates they saw his expression and saw he was upset about it so they decided to speck up for him

"Hey look don't be scared he wouldn't hurt anyone" taiki said seriously

"Look I'm not scared I just wanna know what he's doing here" she replied softly so softly that all boys were shocked a minute ago she was yelling now she was looking at seyia was a sad smile

"Well…" her grandpa started but was cut of by a bright white light blinding everyone and when they looked around they saw death with his scathe( sword thingy) and he had his black cloak down revelling his fleshless skull

"Oh sorry to disturb you" he said politely yaten suddenlystarted chanting some words in an ancient language only to e hit on the back of the head by Usagi

"What are you doing?" she yelled in his face getting everyone's attention

"Getting him outta here" he replied angry about being hit on the head

"I don't want him out of here you baka" she yelled back causing everyone's eyes to widen but deaths she sent yaten one last glare before turning all her attention to death

"What's up" she asked him

"my demon take out your contacts please" death said to her confusing nearly everyone but that went away when Usagi reached up and took out two red contacts to reveal two deep blur eyes that anyone could fall in love with

"That's better now my demon you must come with me to hell Roy will not come out of his room" death said

"What you are not killing her just so you can get someone out of their room" seyia yelled getting everyone's attention

"How dare you! I would never, never harm this child she is like a daughter to me!" death yelled causing more confusion when they looked at Usagi she was just smiling

Well what did you do? Usagi asked facing death again

"What?"

"What did you do to make Roy Mad?"

"Oh I did nothing"

"Death" she said sternly

"Okay I gave him twenty four hour skeleton form for educational reasons"

"Really oh my god how did he react? did he cry? Did he scream? She asked overly excited witch was still confusing to everyone

"Um I don't mean to sound rude but we are all very confused" taiki said politely

"Oh right ill explain some things to you all" Usagi said causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief then after a pause

"After this phone call" she said causing everyone to fall done anime style

"My demon what are you doing" death asked

"I'm calling him, oh come on death I don't have time to visit hell today but ill come see you soon as long as I can ride blinky"

"Who's blinky?" Asked yaten

"My horse" death replied happily

"What!!" the starlight's yelled

"Let me get this straight you death named you're horse…blinky" seyia said

Usagi looked around and noticed her grandfather sitting in the chair behind the desk watching everything happening intently

"Grandpa, you're being quiet" she said causing everyone's attention to go to them

"Oh just shocked" he replied quietly

"Okay" she said quietly before mumbling something to herself but everyone clearly heard her say

"They're always scared"

"Anyway I gotta call Roy" she said getting out a small pink flip phone and dialling the numbers and then linking it to the desk phone so it was on loud speaker

"Hello" an annoyed voice said

"Hi Roy it's Usagi"

"Hey" he replied happily

"Look Roy you got three guesses to as why I'm calling and also to why I'm not there myself"

"You're calling cause my granddad told you to…I have no idea why you're not actually here"

"Hello grandson" death said

"What go away granddad it's me and Usagi time!!" he yelled angrily

Everyone was still as confused first Usagi knows death whose horse is called blinky and was she in a relationship with his grandson for some reason seyia felt a bit jealous at that idea

"You two shut up I am so not in the mood for one of you're fights" Usagi yelled getting them to shut up witch just confused them more death would listen to this girl

"Okay you're right about the first and the second I was kidnapped by some people they're listening now say hi" she said

"What!!" he yelled over the phone while death looked very angry and the rest looked scared

"Don't go mad Roy"

"Ill be there in a flash" he said before hanging up

"He hung up on me he is so dead" she said picking up her phone

Suddenly a bright white light filled the room like before but this time they saw a boy wearing a green dress shirt hanging loosely and black jeans. He had red hair and orange eyes.

He scanned the room and when he saw her he ran straight up to her and looked her up and down

"Who are they?" he screamed pointing at the aces who were definitely scared

"You two are way over protective besides it was my grandpas people its okay"

"Are you ok" Roy asked worry in his voice

"I will kill anyone who wishes to harm you" death said moving his scathe to seiya's neck

"DEATH NO!! You can't make that choice you know that if you could chose who's soul to take chaos would come death is for destiny" Usagi yelled standing between seiya and the scathe she shocking everyone but Roy and death.

Roy was sitting in a chair next to the desk and Usagi was in between death and the starlight´s at this point

"You always speak with to much wisdom for such a young child" death said more tohimself than anyone one else

"And I wouldn't want to cause any deaths" everyone was beyond shocked now

"But you're death you're the one that takes every life" yaten screamed

"How dare you!" death said venomously pointing the scathe at yaten but yet again Usagi stepped between them

"Let me explain yaten-Chan is it ok if I call you that?" after getting a nod she continued

"death doesn't chose who he takes and doesn't have a choice because without death there is no life without dark there no light so if there is no death how can there be life" she said but saw everyone was still confused

"If death didn't take souls to hell or heaven then people would walk around without dyeing and with the balance tipped chaos would break lose" she saw everyone was listening intently except for death and Roy and gave out a small giggle

"When death first started there were two young children who were murdered and he was told to guide they're souls to heaven but he couldn't take the soul of a child so he to let them live I mean what could two souls do but chaos broke loose and there was no death but also there was no life there was no darkness but also no light it was just nothingness but chaos was sent back to hell by one girl with great power and everything and everyone was sent back to the way it was and no one but death and the girl knew what happened the girl told him that death was not his choice to make and that he could not save any of them without destroying everyone else's existence its said that girl was reborn with greater power but I'm not allowed to know who she is" she finished and saw death was smiling proudly at her

"See so much wisdom… and you are right no one can tell you but one day you will know"

"Are you joking" she yelled getting everyone's attention

"No I am not why do you ask such a strange question" death asked the question everyone was thinking

"You said the exact same thing on my ninth birthday party when I saw the people playing tennis and the man died from getting a blow to the head and I asked you something and that was you're answer then as well"

"Oh yes" death said

"Anyway now that Roy's out you to should leave cause now I gotta explain to my grandpa how I met death and why he hasn't killed me" Usagi announced

"okay I will see you soon my demon" death said before being devoured by the same white light that he had when he came but now he was gone

"Call me tonight and stop making my grandfather fall for you he cares way too much for his health" Roy joked

"He's always saying the same about you see ya" Usagi replied before the room was covered in the same white light and this time it was Roy who was gone

"Okay we will talk about this another day" her grandpa said

"Okay that was strange" seiya said

"No that was cool" yaten said

"Strange"

"Cool"

"Strange"

"Miss Usagi you have great knowledge I knew none of that" the two boys were staring at him and had stopped their argument

"Maybe I finally have a challenge" he said smiling at her

"Thank you but what exactly are you doing here" she asked innocently

"They are going to protect you from chaos" her grandpa stated

"Can I argue tomorrow I'm tiered" everyone laughed at her causing her to blush

"You never change oh and angel"

"Yes?"

"Tell seiya who you are" all eyes were on seiya at this point Usagi walked up to him and looked in to his eyes she took a deep breath and then let it out

"Remember when there was a girl a girl who stopped the execution"

"What has that got to do with you?" he said softly

"Promise you won't hit me"

"I promise"

"That girl…that girl was me"

"What!!" yaten and taiki screamed while seiya just stared at her she had her eyes shut as though she was waiting to be hit

"I was known as the angel of the night different people called me different names but that was the main one I believed in a lot of silly things back then" she said thoughtfully

"But I don't regret it because you're proof" she said looking at seiya and giving him a small smile

"Proof of what" he asked

"that even great powers can be controlled after time that got me through some hard times" she said half to herself then she went and sat in a big armchair that was by the fireplace that surprisingly still had a fire going on in it.

"I want her safe" her grandpa stated

"Yes so do I" they all said at the same time two of the starlight's had already fallen in love with her.

"Even though she knows death witch I did not know about he is so kind hearted and sees good in everything she has been threw so much"

"Sir is she…dangerous?" yaten asked

"Seiya here is dangerous if he lost control of his power but no I think she has control over her power she will be in your classes I will come and talk with her tomorrow her stuff should be there"

"Why not now?" seiya asked but her grandpa merle gave a small smile and pointed at her sleeping form

"What are her powers?" taiki asked

"No one knows the extent of her powers and since she will be living with three teen age boys I am telling you not to lay a finger on her" he said sternly

"Hai" they all said

"Should we wake her?"

"No if one of you could just carry her she hardly weighs anything a feather is heavier"

Seiya went and picked her up and was immediately surprised at how light she was and they started to make they're way back to they're house with seiya carrying Usagi.


End file.
